


Beware Of Angry Asgardians In Bushes

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: After Laughter [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: In which the 2023 Avengers decide to send 2023 Thor back to a different point in time, specifically, that point right after 2018 Thor has just impaled Thanos in Wakanda.Needless to say, things go differently.





	Beware Of Angry Asgardians In Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> Three words: Magic Axe Go!

//

“I told you, you’d die for that.”

Staring at Thanos with a grim expression, Thor relishes the agonized sounds the Mad Titan makes. So caught up in the moment is he that he fails to notice the left arm of the warlord slowly lifting up, but he does notice when Thanos doesn’t drop dead, but rather, growls out defiance.

“You should’ve gone for the head…”

He raises his hand, fingers beginning to connect, the dreaded sound of the Gauntlet activating-

“No!”

-and an axe blade chops right through the purple maniac’s shoulder. Thanos shrieks, and that’s the last thing he does, as the axe - wielded by Thor, except bigger and very unkempt, Present Thor notes - goes right through his neck and sends his head bouncing across the Wakandan soil. This new Thor, bigger and with a truly impressive beard and frankly - a terrifying expression on his face - doesn’t stop, continuing to hack into the now-dead Titan’s body with gusto, grabbing the other Stormbreaker from his chest and using them both to turn Thanos’ mangled carcass into chop suey. His long, incoherent, angry roars echo throughout the forest, and the other Avengers, still recovering from being incapacitated by Thanos, warily approach the carnage.

Finally, it’s over, and the bigger, bulkier Thor doubles over, breathing heavily, covered in blood. He tosses Thor’s Stormbreaker onto the ground and stumbles over to the severed Gauntlet arm, mumbling to himself as he pries it free. 

“Aha!” He says, yanking it off and holding it triumphantly in the air, unaware of his audience, at least, until he spots the circle of various Avengers, all of whom are staring at him with looks of admiration, horror, confusion, or a mixture of all three. “Oh, sorry. Uh...I need to borrow this.” He says, gesturing at the Gauntlet, as a white-and-red suit materializes around him. He points at Steve and winks.

“Don’t go away folks, I’ll be right back!”

There’s a flash of light, and then he’s gone. A moment after _ that, _ there’s another flash of light, and Big Thor, holding the Gauntlet - now rather fried and smoking - pops back into existence. “Thank you very much.” He says, handing it to the nearest person - comically enough, Thor himself - and gives them all a cheeky salute. “Oh and uh, you’re welcome.” And with that, he’s gone again.

Steve's mouth opens and closes in rapid fashion, like a guppy fish. Then, because he's the leader, he breaks the silence.

“What just happened?”

//

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little ditty I had lying around and felt like sharing with the world for no other reason than because that means I can mark it complete and move onto other, more sexier things.


End file.
